


And the Dribble turned into a Flood

by Angerina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Secret Santa 2012, getting them together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angerina/pseuds/Angerina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little by little it was seeping in, that sentiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Dribble turned into a Flood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rehfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehfan/gifts).



The little things. 

The short, admiring glances John sent him when he thought the taller one wasn't looking. That was what it started with--mere seconds and John was an open book.  
At first Sherlock would only revel in the idea of being someone's focus of attention; It nourished his ego, straightened his shoulders to almost prance around the doctor.

Until he caught himself looking back. 

 

\- - -

 

The little things.

Like when John would be lost with his eyes falling shut every other minute, sleep deprived night after night to help him—Sherlock--and being at his side. 

Sherlock would take heart and help the blond, standing behind his sagged shoulders—a simple touch was all it took.

“You need sleep.”

As the blond looked up at him, his honest and thankful smile reaching his eyes, Sherlock didn't know his body could shiver so pleasantly from the inside out as he held John's gaze. 

 

\- - -

 

The little things.

Sherlock wouldn't get mad at him for placing food atop the magazine he was reading at their sitting room table. It would, in fact, make him reach out when it was handed to him, keeping their hands touched a little longer than necessary. A little more tender then necessary. Just out of curiosity.

It would make John mumble something along the lines of, _“you're welcome.”_

And Sherlock would enjoy and catalogue every shade of his blushing.

 

\- - -

 

The little things.

Like Mycroft's remarks, nagging Sherlock for his obvious affection towards their mutual, let’s say, friend. 

"You like him."

"Get out of the kitchen--experiment running."

"Why can’t you just admit it."

"There is, in fact, no cake in this kitchen, not even a biscuit, you can _leave_."

"You should tell him. I’m quite intrigued as to how he’d take it."

Nothing but grumbling in response, so Mycroft left the man be. Humming a tune, waltzing towards the door, hi umbrella swinging.

 

\- - -

 

"I like John."

The detective inspector looked at the smoking man beside him. Screw you’re doing great the last case rather upset everybody involved. They deserved this. Neither would tell anybody.

"Is that so." He grinned. 

"Somehow, for a reason I haven’t fathomed yet, he certainly doesn't annoy me as much as the rest of you." Sherlock mused, watching his smoke curl.

Lestrade smiled to himself, taking a greedy drag on his cigarette.

"Makes me wonder he keeps up with me."

The older shook his head and smiled. 

"I'm not joking!" Sherlock huffed blue fume out of his nostrils.

"I know."

 

\- - -

 

The little things.

The tentative kiss, Sherlock holding back, John being shy; the bold flick of a tongue, the tiny gasp. 

Sherlock reached the blank pages of John to _write_.

Another kiss. A skillful touch. The first embarrassed moan that was too good to not take advantage off.

The small, salty pearls gathering on John's flushed chest as he arched off the sticky blankets. Sherlock's ragged breath mixed with the other man's name. That glint in the detective's silver eyes as he was watching John beneath him twist and turn and bend into him, opening up, losing it. 

The dribble turned into a flood as they came, bodies, minds and hearts melting into each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a part of a Secret Santa Christmas... thing on tumblr. I somewhat accidentally signed up for it and then had some trouble getting it done, but here it is! Cheesy, as the holidays provide excuse for, short, as every work of mine (nothing to see here yet, I come from a rather different fandom).
> 
> Happy holidays miss Rehfan, and happy new year! Have a good one!


End file.
